La ptite soeur de Legolas
by bizouille
Summary: Quant Legolas se retrouve avec une petite soeur c'est un fou rire garanti! enfin j'espère!
1. Chapter 1

**Hé oui, elle est toujours là Nini ! Cette histoire est inspirée d'une image sur ce site ( orlando.vf.free.fr ) mais je sais plus de qui elle est. Aënar et Gaeranël**

**sont de moi mais c Kyoki qui a trouvé les noms ! Ben le reste des persos et au grand… J.R.R Tolkien. Et je n'en veux pas à ce pov' Leggy malgré ce que je lui fais subir dans ma fic**

**_La petite sœur de Legolas_**

**Aujourd'hui, le réveil s'est mieux passé que les autres jours. Aënar ne m'a pas sauté dessus pour me réveiller. **

**Aënar est ma petite sœur, elle est âgée de 167 ans soit environ 7 ans humains. Une vraie petite peste ! Comme la plupart des elfes de Mirkwood elle a des longs cheveux semblables a l'or dont les nains sont si avides ! Ses yeux ressemblent au ciel quand le soleil finit sa course quotidienne. Malgré son jeune âge, je dois avouer que ma sœur est très mignonne. D'accord, elle ne pense qu'à jouer des mauvais tours mais c'est surtout parce qu'elle est jeune et qu'il n'y a rien pour s'amuser au palais, à par moi bien sur ! **

**Pour l'instant tout va bien le dernier tour qu'elle m'a joué était hier soir.**

**Elle avait tartiné l'arrière de ma tunique de confiture de groseille alors que je m'en allais promener dans les bois pour sortir mon étalon, Lhach. Et, comme ma sœur l'avait prévue, je me suis fait suivre par toutes les ruches de la forêt.**

**Tout en restant sur mes gardes, je descends l'escalier principal tout en cristal.**

**Tout le palais de Mirkwood, construit par les nains, est fait de cristal.**

**L'extérieur, lui, est entièrement fait d'un marbre sable. **

**Les jardins sont sublimes, les boutons de roses sont du même éclat que l'améthyste, les cattleyas brillent de tous leurs éclats, les clématites, qui montent dans les haies du parc et s'enlacent avec, sont éclatantes dans leurs habits pourpres. Le lin s'épanouit délicatement dans ses pétales tandis que les belles-de-jour se réveillent lentement.**

**Je me sens de plus en plus effrayé, en temps normal, il y a un bout de temps que je serais tombé à cause de Aënar qui aurait mis du savon sur les marches et même, ce matin, elle aurait dû me réveiller avant le soleil en me sautant dessus. Bizarre...**

**_A... a... Atchoum ! _**

**Cet éternuement me fait sursauter. Il vient de la chambre de ma sœur, qui, en général, est toujours vide. Je retourne sur mes pas pour me rendre dans la chambre de la petite princesse.**

**Arrivé à la porte, je toque légèrement puis j'entrouvre la porte avec la plus grande délicatesse possible. Dans la chambre, je trouve une petite elfe blonde avec de monstrueuses cernes noires ornant deux yeux fatigués et un nez rouge coulant, entourée de mouchoirs sur son lit blanc. **

**_Balut ! Atchoum !_******

**_A tes souhaits. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?_******

**_Fa ce fois pas ! Se suis balade !_******

**_Si ça se voit, quand tu parles !_**

**Je pars dans un grand fou rire et évite le paquet de mouchoirs que m'a lancé Aënar. **

**Je m'apprête à sortir quand j'entends la petite malade essayer de me crier :**

**_Abenbion ! Vais brévu vune remblasante ! _**

**Je lui ris encore au nez. Quand je pose le pied sur la première marche, je dérape et atterris sur les fesses en bas de l'escalier après l'avoir descendu, toujours sur les fesses. En bas, j'aperçois une petite terreur blonde aux yeux bleus du même age que ma sœur. Cette terreur, je la connais, c'est, Gaeranël l'amie de ma petite sœur.**

**Elle avait donc vraiment prévue une remplaçante...**

**_Cette petite histoire est dédié à Lilipucienne que j'aime très fort ! Big biz ma Lili ! _**

**Voilà, oui je sais c court ! Et j'allais oublier, c corrigé par Orokasa donc c pas ma faute les fautes ! Hé hé, trop bonne la blague ! Non ? Ca fait rien.**


	2. relookage parfait

titre: Relookage parfait (commen ça s'écrit tien relookage ?

les auteuses : toujours bizouille maintenant en collaboration avec lolo ma meilleure copine !

genre: gro délire

disclaimer : personne né a nou sauf Aënar é l'otre sale gosse ki s'appelle Gaeranël mé qui s'ra presque plus là !

_**l'auteuse bizouille : demande pa ou g trouvé l'nom**_

_**l'auteuse lolo : j'aimerai pa m'appeler komme ça...**_

_**l'auteuse bizouille : mdr t po la seule. tu croi ke c combien le droit d'auteur pour récupé ré leggy?**_

L'auteuse lolo : heu...j'en ai aucune idée L'auteuse bizouille : g 2 € é toi? L'auteuse lolo : heu...3 centimes. nn 4 centimes L'auteuse bizouille : on lé donne a ki les 2€04? L'auteuse lolo : a Tolkien ? L'auteuse bizouille : bin lé mor le pov! on kipnappe leggy? L'auteuse lolo : OUI ! L'auteuse bizouille : profite pa pour t'le gardé il é a nou 2! Leggy : flippe un coup se barre en courant **Les auteuse : lui cour après comme deux malade(normal c c'ke né !)**   
NDA : Ca se passe avant l'Epopée de l'anneau comme on c plu si c déjà di. Pui ce chap et une tite expliqué sur le nombre des nazgùl au dépar! _**Relookage parfait**_ POV Legolas Ca fait une semaine... Enfin ! Elle est enfin parti cette sale peste de Gaernaël ! Mais à la place, Aënar est de nouveau sur pied... Dommage pour moi... Aujourd'hui, elle a décidé de faire une balade toute seule dans la forêt. Comme une grande mais comme elle est encore jeune je dois la suivre. Mais bien sur, Madame m'a pas voulu, alors je dois la suivre discrètement à travers les bois. Ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est le mot « discrètement », parce que ma petite sœur est quand même une elfe avec une ouïe extrêmement développée. Surtout pour une elfe de son age. 

Mais bon, je dois la bien la surveiller, avec ses 9 Nazgùls qui rodaient a travers toute la Terre du Milieu.

Bon ça fait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'Aënar se balade en ne faisant que jouer avec les animaux, cueillir des fleurs etc. .. Je peux bien rentrer au palais, après tout, que peut-il bien lui arriver ? Tout au pire, qu'elle tombe! Bon c'est décidé je rentre illico au palais, je suis usé ! Heureusement qu'elle me m'a pas vu!   
POV Aënar Bon alors, y s'en vas Legolas? Ca fait des heures que j'attends ça ! Allez! Oust! Du balai mon cher frère! Oui, c'est ça! Rentre au palais tu est très fatigué! Ca fait des heures que je cours partout dans les bois et toi, a me suivre très discrètement perché dans tes arbres, tu es très très fatigué, va vite dormir deux ou trois heures le temps que tu récupères et que je finisse ma balade. Oui, voilà, laisse moi toute seule. Après tout qu'est ce qui peut m'arriver? Le pire ce sera juste que je tombe alors tu peux te reposer en paix mon cher prince. Enfin en paix! Houla , cet atterrissage était catastrophique, encore un peu est c'était le grand plongeon, je l'ai échappée belle! Mais bon la vie continue comme on dit! Tiens! C'est quoi cette ombre noire là-bas? Ce n'est quand même pas ce à quoi je pense? Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net! Mais oui! En y regardant de plus près c'est bien un naz, un naz un nazgùlllll! Houlalala! La chute a été dure, mais le plus dur, ce n'est pas l'atterrissage mais que de ce fait, ce nazgùl m'a repéré! Ho non! Approche pas sale bête! Qu'est ce que je fait, qu'est ce que je fait? Bon déjà si je me relevé. Oui voilà, t'as vu, je me relève bravement prête a m'affronter à mains nues! Elle t'étonnes hein la petite elfe ! Mais qu'est ce que je dis? Je n'ai aucune chance contre lui! Pourquoi Legolas est reparti? Pourquoi est ce que je l'ai laissé partir? Pourquoi je les fais partir?   
Plus que deux solutions, mourir bravement en essayant de le battre ou fuir comme une lâche sans honneur, sans fierté, comme une pauvre enfant perdue! Alors ça pas question! Si je meurs aujourd'hui, ce sera en combattant! Houla, mais je délire! Quoique que… Mais oui! Il suffit de ruser! Beurk! Qu'est ce que tu portes là?   
C'est bon, ça marche il s'est arrêté, c'est déjà ça de fait. Qu'est qu'il me regarde bêtement! Il n'y a pas à dire, un nazgùl c'est vraiment pas beau! J'ai la preuve sous le nez. 

Viens ici toi!

_**Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à se pointer du doigt comme ça? Il croit que je parle a qui? Au petite fée des bois? Oui, c'est ça je les invite à prendre une petite collation aussi non? Mais oui... **_

_**En plus d'être moche ils sont idiots c'et nazgùl! Halala! Mais où va Arda...**_

_**Oui toi! Viens avec moi, dans ma maison... Je vais t'arranger tout ça!**_

_**Et il me suit en plus ce gros bêta... Si je voulais l'arranger j'y passerais ma vie! Le seul endroit on y pourrait paraître beau, c'est parmi les épouvantails, et encore... Mais au moins, il serais utile!**_

…

POV Legolas 

Et ben elle est déjà rentré la petite peste! Elle a fait vite. Tiens, elle a rapporté quelqu'un au palais? Enfin, du moment que ce n'est pas Gaeranël, je m'en fiche un peu moi... Bon aller, moi je vais me changer.

Ma ma ma cha… ma chamb… MA CHAMBRE!

Tout en rose, rose bonbon! Elle n'a même pas mis de rideau... Tout le monde peut voir ma chambre de l'extérieur... Elle va me le payer cette Aënar!

Elle va me le payer tout de suite même! Peut m'emporte qu'elle est un invité elle va me le payer! Voilà sa porte! Je me dois pas oublier que je suis très fâché contre elle et que de sa faute je suis en train d'être humilié devant tout le royaume donc je me rentre pas avec mon grand sourire! Allez, je toque.

Aënar! Ouvre moi tout de suite!

POV Aënar

Ho ho... Legolas a du s'apercevoir des petits changements dans sa chambre... Allons vite lui ouvrir pour voir la tête qu'il fait! Non! Aënar, retire ta main de la poignet que va-t-il dire? Je ne pense pas qu'il va se dire « Oh! Tiens un nazgùl! Alors ça va? Tu n'as pas trop bouger de pauvres gens innocents ces temps ici? »

NON! Qu'est ce que tu fais Legolas! N'ouvre pas cette… Trop tard c'est fait...

Salut P'tite Feuille!

Allez Legolas, regardes mon angélique sourire de petite sœur chérie qui adore son grand frère a qui elle ne ferais jamais de mal et fais moi ensuite ton beau sourire éclairé du gentil frère qui dore sa petite sœur et qui a oublier la grosse bêtise qu'elle a fait ce matin juste après l'avoir réveiller en lui sautant dessus!

Quoi? Houhou! Regarde mon joli sourire et fais le tien!

Ben ça va, regarde mes yeux d'anges qui a rien fait! T'es encore avec moi sur Arda?

Je ne m'appelle pas P'tite Feuille mais Leg...

C'est bien mon jour, il va me gronder... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait aux Valars pour mériter va? A part quelques blagues...

POV Legolas

Non... C'était pas un nazgùl ça! C'est impossible... L'allure qu'il a! Plié de rire que je suis! Ca c'est un tour à la Aënar ou je me m'y connais pas! Un nazgùl rose bonbon! Et c'est le même rose que dans ma chambre! C'est donc pour ça qu'il n'y a plus de rideau!

Enfin je savais que les nazgùls étaient idiots, mais à ce point! Le pire c'est que ce nazgùl ne se doute de rien!

Aënar, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça?

Ben regarde!

Elle se dirige vers une bougie dans sa chambre et la saisit, puis elle revient vers moi.

Et maintenant le bouquet final!

Et elle met le feu à la cape de ce nazgùl personnalisé

Maintenant plus que neuf !

Ingénieux... Mais ça m'empêche pas que tu ailles remettre ma chambre en ordre comme avant!

Ha il est sévère le Legolas!

Après avoir nettoyer ta chambre je viendrais d'aider Aënar

POV Aënar

Il est quand gentil, mon grand frère

THE END?

Bizouille : Voilà voila! Tt es bien qui fini bien! Aënar est en pleine forme, il y a plu que neuf des dix nazgùls et Legolas et Aënar sont devenu bon copains! En plu on a une explique sur le nombre de nazgùl ! c super

Lolo : san oublié kon a kidnappé Legolas chéri!

Legolas : bien ligoté a la chaise du salon pitié aider moi!

Lolo : baille legolas


End file.
